The present disclosure relates to replicating a subset of a primary database's corresponding physical storage spaces on a standby database. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a standby component receiving primary database log records, and applying the relevant database log records through physical replication to the standby database.
Current database deployments may consolidate servers into a virtualized, or “cloud” environment, in order to improve information technology (IT) support cost structure. As such, enterprises may include multiple small databases arrayed on various systems and consolidate them onto one larger virtualized system in order to gain economies and better return on investment. The enterprises may partition the larger databases over multiple physical storage spaces, which are segmented based upon schema or other attributes such as size or data type. Some of the partitions may require replication for reasons such as availability and/or disaster recovery, while other partitions may have less stringent recovery requirements.